


Talk Dirty To Me

by ChronicWriterGirl



Series: Friends with Benefits [3]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Phone Sex, Smut, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking Michael longs for the touch of a familiar friend. Distance is an issue, but luckily they have their phones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You know I call you  
I call you on the telephone  
I'm only hoping that you're home  
So I can hear you  
When you say those words to me  
And whisper so softly  
I gotta hear you  
Poison, Talk Dirty To Me

 

(Michael POV)

“CUT” the director shouts over the loud speaker ending filming for the day. It takes all of my strength not to jump for joy as I leisurely stroll over to my trailer to change out of my costume and put my own clothes back on. A couple of the actors and crew are hitting the bars tonight but to be honest I don’t want to see any familiar faces tonight. I just want a pint of Guinness and perhaps a few shots of Jameson’s whiskey.

In my trailer I carefully remove my costume being mindful not to rip it so that I don’t draw the ire of the wardrobe department. I take a quick bird bath to scrub the makeup off of my face and wash the gunk out of my hair. I use a towel to dry off my face and beard and slick my wet hair back. I put on my beloved Iron Maiden t-shirt before stepping into my denim jeans and Chuck Taylor sneakers.

Grabbing my leather jacket of the back of the makeup chair I step out into the cool evening air of Scotland. “Hey Mike, are you coming to the bar with us tonight?” one of the crew members asks as I try to make my exit. “Nah mate another time” I shout back in response with a wave as I continue on my way.

The little Scottish town that we’re filming in is starting to close down for the day as I walk through the streets. I turn a corner and find the pub I was looking for it’s called the crimson moon. Upon entering the pub I can see that the night is just beginning here, it’s filled with patrons all looking to escape the stress of their day.

I find an empty stool at the bar attracting the attention of the older woman working behind the bar. “Hello dear, what you havin this evening?” she asks her accent thick wiping down the counter space in front of me. “May I have a pint of Guinness please” I respond she smiles knowingly at me “Not from around here are you dear”. I shake my head no and return her friendly smile she goes over to the beer tap and starts to pour my pint.

There’s an old dart board in the corner with a few older men playing and keeping score manually. I watch getting engrossed in the game I hardly notice that the bar maid has come back “Here love enjoy your pint” she says gesturing to the dark amber colored fluid a bit of head still dissolving into the liquid. I look at the glass and notice the cheese and fruit plate next to it “Madam I only ordered a Guinness” I call to her “It’s on the house love” she replies back. I am touched by her gesture “Thank you” I shout to her over the loud bar “You’re welcome enjoy your stay” she says turning her attention back to the other patrons.

I sip my beer and snack on my cheese plate I feel warm and fuzzy happy to be somewhere I can just relax and not have to worry about being Michael Fassbender the actor. As the night goes on everyone gets a bit louder and a little rowdier three pints in and I’m dancing in my seat to AC/DC playing on the old juke box. “You doing alright over here dear” the kindly bar matron asks “Yes thank you, may I order a glass of Jameson’s please?” she smiles and goes to task pouring my drink.

I continue to scope out the bar when I find a pair of eyes on me. There’s a blond sitting across from the bar at a table giving me the freaky eye. The bar matron sets my drink down in front of me and follows my gaze “That lass there has her eyes on you” she says with a laugh. I turn my attention back to her and wink “But I only have eyes for you” she playfully swats her towel at me and chuckles as she walks away. I turn back to the beautiful stranger and weigh my options.

_I could turn this opportunity into a real good night, perhaps even get my dick wet_ my cock jumps at the thought as my mind wonders back to the last sexual encounter I had.

_Erykah_ just the thought of her name makes my cock stiffen more. What I wouldn’t give to be in the states right now tucked away between her dark thick thighs. I was feigning for her like a drug itching to be inside of her tight and wet cunt.

I stare at the gorgeous blonde and feel myself going through the motions sex is sex, but I was craving for a person that wasn’t even in the same continent as me. As I sat mulling through my feelings I quickly made up my mind and decided to do the next best thing. I signal for the bar maid and settle up my bill leaving a nice tip to the lady for her generosity and slip into my leather. I give a slight nod to the woman that was eye fucking me earlier and leave the loud atmosphere of the pub and head back out into the quiet night.

I walk hurriedly stumbling a little bit on my way back to the hotel there’s a cool breeze blowing but the mixture of alcohol and my leather are doing a good job at keeping me warm. Before long I am at my hotel it’s an old castle thankfully the hour is late and the lobby is all but deserted except for the night person. I take the steps two at a time leading up to my room.

At the bar I decided I was going to surprise Erykah by calling her so soon after our last conversation. When we had last spoken on the phone she begged me to come visit her again so she would have a plus one to this dinner party that mutual friends of ours was throwing. I told her that I couldn’t make it, but actually I can I’m going to surprise her in person later this week.

I reach my floor and walk past a few doors before stopping at my room 327. I use my key and open the door, I toss my jacket on the floor and kick off my shoes and go into the bedroom where I settle in on the bed getting comfy. I pull out my phone and dial the number that I have come to know so well.

(Erykah POV)  
I lay in my bed lounging on pillows multitasking and relaxing, there’s a glass of red wine on the night stand that I am taking casual sips of. The television is on but it’s mainly watching me as I look over emails on the laptop. The buzzing on the night stand alerts me that my phone is ringing. Michaels name flashes across the screen I wonder what he’s calling for as I answer the phone hoping that just maybe he is calling to say that he can make the party.

“Hello, so I’m guessing this is your call to say that you can make the party on Friday?” I ask jokingly knowing that his schedule is too packed for him to be able to come. He’s silent for a moment and then starts to laugh “You are too much, and no still to that question” he replies. “Damn, well what do you want?” I ask pretending to be annoyed.

“What a friend can’t call just because they want to talk?” he asks his voice slurring slightly. “Oh boy you’re over there having a good time, I thought you were supposed to be working” I say with a laugh. “I am working but a man deserves a break right” he retorts sounding a bit miffed. “Don’t get your panties in a bundle I was just joking with you” I reply back “Darling I was just messing with you it’s called acting duh” he says giggling. “You are such a shit Fassbender” I say whilst moving my laptop so I can sit up more.

“So Erykah, what are you doing?” he asks his voice low insinuating more than he’s asking. A chill runs through me I love the way my name sounds coming from his lips “Well Michael, I was checking my e-mail and watching television” I say softly. “Ooh are you watching that love and hip hop show?” he asks a hint of humor in his voice. I start to chuckle he remembers our last conversation when I was watching that and describing the whole show to him. “No Michael I’m not watching that tonight, what are you up to besides talking to me?” I ask him. “Not too much I just came in from the pub, I had you on my mind” he says his voice deepening.

Another chill rolls through me this one stronger than the last making my nipples erect. “Wow I feel so special a movie star had me on his mind, this is such an honor” I remark playfully.

(Michael POV)  
I stroke my beard and contemplate whether or not to tell her what’s really on my mind. “Well Erykah I was just thinking about our last time together and how wet you were for me, and also how delicious your cunt is” I whisper into the phone the mental picture making my mouth water. She inhales deeply “Mmmm Michael you have no idea how wonderful your mouth is, I feel like I could just cum from hearing you talk” she purrs into the receiver. “The feeling is mutual love, so tell me what are you wearing?” I ask curious.

There’s shuffling in the background before she answers “Well I am wearing a tank top and a pair of underwear how about you?” she answers. “I am in my tee shirt and jeans” I say answering her question “That’s a pity, why don’t you take off your jeans” she suggests instantly.

“So we are really going to do this” I ask her “Of course you started it calling me sounding all enticing, do you know how frustrated I am that you’re not here right now” her voice full of want as she talks. “Sorry love I promise to make it up to you the next time I visit” I coo into the phone. “That’s all well and good, but right now I want to know are you still wearing those pants” she asks eagerly. “Damn baby hold on” I put down the phone so that I can remove my pants.

(Erykah POV)  
I turn off my television while I wait for him to finish taking off his pants. My apartment is quiet except for the sounds of him moving around on the other end of the phone. I’m sipping my wine when his voice comes back over the phone “Alright love I am pants less is there something else you would like me to do?” he asks. “Why yes there is I’d like you to take off that shirt your wearing” the wine is starting to give me a little buzz. There’s more rustling from his end before he gets back on the phone “Done” he says I can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Tell me were you wearing that Iron Maiden shirt again?” knowing full well that’s what he had on. “What are you psychic now” he quips I laugh softly “No I just know that you love that shirt”. “Are you still in your shirt darling?” he asks his accent dripping all over the sentence. “Yes” I answer “Well that’s no fair, how about you take it off for me” he says I can almost hear the pout in his voice. I put the phone down on the comforter and pull the soft fabric of the tank top over my head. As the air hits my once covered skin my body fills with goose bumps I toss the shirt to the floor. “Alright I am naked from the waist up” I say once I pick the phone back up.

“Ah yes just how I like to see you with those perfect breasts of yours on display” his voice deepening again pulling on things low in me. “Thank you, I’ve neglected them so much I could use the touch of your hands right now they’re aching for you” I confess to him stroking along my collar bone. “If I were with you right now I’d kiss softly down your neck, my hands would hold your breasts in them caressing your nipples” he pauses for a moment before finishing “I’d nuzzle that sensitive spot along your neck before sucking on it, making your body shiver”.

“Mhmm keep going” I urge him as I rub my nipples between my fingers “I’d kiss the valley between your breasts, and then I’d start with your left one taking it into my mouth suckling on your nipple until it was hard as a pebble”. My fingers continue to tweak at my nipples as he continues on “I’d give the same amount of attention to your other breast before I made my way lower down your body”. “Sounds good please keep going” I whisper into the receiver “I’d stop at your stomach and trace my tongue around your belly button giving you a preview of what I plan to do to that sweet cunt of yours” he growls into the phone his hunger evident.

“You’re such a tease” I sigh into the phone my hand slides down to my abdomen and my fingers tickle the skin underneath the elastic of my panties. He laughs softly sending another tingle to the center of my body “Tell me love what kind of knickers are you wearing? Are they cotton sexy yet comfortable, or are they full of lace and sheer, oooh are they crotch less?” he pauses a moment before saying “But if they’re granny panties don’t tell me”. I smile and look down at my cute but comfy pink cotton underwear “Well I didn’t know that we would be doing this tonight so I’m not wearing my sexiest pair of underwear, but what I have on is cute, pink, and very soft I think you’d appreciate them”.

“Sounds good I bet they’re nice and wet, can you check them for me please honey” I’m happy to oblige him my fingers have been slowly circling my clit for the better part of this conversation. “I am so wet just from talking to you” I say still stroking myself the wetness of my panties rubbing against my knuckles. He groans over the phone “Love what I wouldn’t give to be between those gorgeous legs, teasing you with my mouth and tongue”. My body shudders at the thought “I would like nothing more than to ride your fucking face and wet your beard up with my juices, you still have the beard right?” I say breathless pushing a finger deeply within my hot, tight, and wet cunt.

“Ooh yes I still have the beard and you sitting on my face can be arranged” he replies “While your licking my cunt I’d lean over you and take your hard cock into my mouth” I moan into the phone adding another finger to the one that was already deeply in me. “Damn girl I might not be able to control myself properly if you do all of that” his voice deepening further with lust.

“I want you to lose control, I want you to choke me with your cock while I cum all over your face” I groan my fingers moving rhythmically in and out of me. “Baby you are killing me right now I’m so fucking hard I’m aching” he stops momentarily “Are you touching yourself right now?” my fingers slide over my clit as I answer his question “Yes Michael” my voice deep and breathy.


	2. Chapter 2

(Michael POV)

The evident need in her voice makes my cock twitch against the soft but slightly coarse fabric of my boxers “Are you still wearing your knickers love?” I ask her softly. “Yes, they’re soaked now” she purrs over the phone. My hand glides over my length squeezing it hard through the material “Take them off, and spread those pretty legs for me”. I imagine what she must look like right now her legs splayed open all of her exposed she whispers over the phone “I’m naked”.

I slide out of my boxer briefs and stroke my hardened length “Erykah I want you to put your middle and ring fingers into your mouth, say yes with them in there to let me know that you’ve done it” I am soon answered by a muffled yes. “I want you to suck on your fingers like they’re my cock, make it nasty, and do not stop until I say so” I order her. My hands rub on my cock a poor substitute for her mouth but I try and imagine it’s her working me over as I hear her making slurping noises.

“That’s right make it all wet, and place your fingers on your clit” I say to her waiting for her to let me know that she had did what I asked. “What would you like me to do now?” she asks seductively. “Touch yourself, circle your fingers around your delicious clit and pretend that it’s my tongue” I say to her moving my hands faster on my length drawing out my movements making my hips rise to meet them.

(Erykah POV)

My fingers move from his words slippery with my spit playing with my sensitive bud causing currents of electricity to flow beneath my skin. “Oh my god” I moan “That’s it baby keep rubbing yourself for me” he stutters his breathing labored. 

“Michael are you stroking your cock?” I ask him my fingers dipping into my wet heat. “Mmmhm” I can hear his smile through the phone “You naughty boy, are you imagining me sucking you deep down into my throat?” I ask increasing the speed on my fingers sliding in and out of me. “Yes love you know that I am you’ve got a mean deep throat” he sighs deeply. I pump my fingers deep within me before pulling them out and caressing my clit. 

Goosebumps form across my skin, my body tingles, and my toes begin to curl into the mattress “Shittt!” I loudly exhale. My hips elevate trying to hold onto the euphoric feeling. When I inhale again my body tremors and I tightly close my legs putting pressure on my fingers and clit.

(Michael POV)

The deep breathing on the other end of the phone lets me know that she just achieved the same thing that I was so close to achieving myself. “Baby did you just cum” I purr into the phone my hand making deep measured strokes on my cock. Her response is a drawn out moan I slide my hand up my cock quicker “Fuck Erykah I’m about to cum” I growl into the phone. “That’s it big daddy cum for me” she moans I erupt all over my stomach leaving a hot sticky mess.

There are no words between the two of us for some time I reach for my shirt and use it as a rag to wipe up the mess that I made. “Erykah are you still there?” I softly ask “Yes Michael I’m still here just enjoying the afterglow” she says back to me. “Me too, so big daddy huh” I ask her playfully.

(Erykah POV)

I blush thankful that we weren’t on Skype so he couldn’t see me “I was feeling the moment, was it too much for you” I ask him shyly. He chuckles lightly “No honey I liked it, I wanna hear you say it next time I’m in you” he responds back. A chill runs up my spine making me shiver “Which could’ve been this weekend but you’re over in fucking Scotland” I say pretending to be upset. He sighs deeply “Sorry love but hopefully big daddy will be in the states soon” he replies back with a laugh. “Smart ass I’m never saying that again” I retort.

“I’m just kidding baby don’t be like that” we both laugh I start to yawn the time of night finally catching up with me. “Are you sleepy Erykah?” he asks me sounding just as tired as I feel “Yes and it sounds like you are too, how about we call it a night” I suggest my eyes heavy. “Sounds good to me” he replies “I’ll call you in a few days maybe I’ll have a pair of crotch less panties next time we talk” I flirt with him.

(Michael POV)

I chuckle a little bit “Make sure that you do, goodnight love” I say to her “Night Mike” she says back before we both hang up the phone. I get off the bed and gather all of my toiletries so that I can take a shower my phone dings I stop what I’m doing to check it thinking that it might be Erykah. It’s not her but a confirmation e-mail from the airline confirming my flight for Friday, I smirk thinking about how surprised Erykah is going to be when I show up unannounced. I put my phone back on the bed side table and go into the bathroom to take a well deserved shower.


End file.
